A vehicle may employ a cooling fan to cool various components of the vehicle, for example, the engine. A cooling fan assembly typically includes a plurality of blades. An electric motor may be used to power or drive the fan, that is, rotate the plurality of blades. When the electric motor is idle, the plurality of blades may continue to rotate, which is sometimes referred to as “wind-milling.”